The Twins desire
by SnoochieBoochie
Summary: The Great Sons of Sparda. One twin wants the girl for his own purposes, the other twin wants to stop his brother from getting anything he wants. what will happen to the girl caught in the middle? contains gore, violence and corse language
1. Chapter 1

The blue clad demon sat at his throne in the deepest levels of hell. His fingers impatiently taped against his throne as he stared into the basin of water before him. Inside the clear depths of the water an image was reflected, one the lord of hell desired the most, that of pure beauty.

In the water a girl 18 years old was playing with her younger sister in the fields of her country town. She had long black hair down to her knees, held back in a plait. She has vibrant green eyes and the sweetest innocent smile he had ever seen. She turned her gaze to the side to were the demon was staring at her from depths of hell, her smile still there even though she could see nothing, "I want her," the blue clad demon hissed to his servants.

The old witch beside him politely questioned, "but sir, she is a blood innocent, how do we get her here?" her old and raspy voice echoed through the empty halls of the palace.

His cold blue eyes turned to her "change her, make her no longer innocent," with that she disappeared in a cloud of smoke to obey her orders.

A scream, Esmeralda snapped open her eyes at the sound of the loud scream echoing threw the halls of her small house. She didn't move as she faced her wall, seemingly asleep. She felt a soft breeze on her face, like a sheet drifting softly over her face, suddenly she could hear footsteps behind her making their way to the other bed in her room. She slowly turned her head to see a man standing over her sister's bed.

"Father?" she whispered just before her sister let out a choked, gurgling scream. She shot upright, but her sister was as quite as the death that entombed her. "No!" she cried and the figure dropped a large carving knife and ran form the room. She ran to her sister's bedside, a look of complete fear and horror plastered on her ghostly white face, a large slice threw her small neck.

She burst into tears and fell to the floor afraid to touch the body of her sister. A small clink beside her made her turn and see the large knife on the floor beside her, stained in her sisters blood. She reached out for the knife with trembling hands. She grasped the handle and ran out the door.

She saw a foot enter her parents room, she ran behind the figure. As soon as she was in the room she noticed her mother dead of the ground, her throat slit the same way as her brother. She screamed again, the man in front of her turned on her. He was taller than her with thin stringy hair down to his shoulders, and bright green eyes. Her scream of horror changed to one of hate and she lunged for the attacker with the knife in her hand.

She began to slice and stab until eventually she couldn't feel any more pain only numbness of revenge. When she had stopped she was sitting on top of the man, stabbing aimlessly into his corpse crying her eyes out.

"Esmeralda!" a familiar voice screamed hysterically. She shot her gaze up to see her mother horror struck and shaken with tears and fear. She looked down and saw her father's corpse underneath her.

She fell backwards, "but no! He wasn't dad before, you were dead, and so was Kassie," she began to shake as she pleaded with her mother. All of a sudden her mothers eyes jumped open, with a small gasp trickles of blood began to drip from her mouth before she fell to the ground with a giant pair of scissors in her back.

Again Esmeralda screamed, "This has to be a dream! It just has to!" she cried at the top of her lungs. Before she was flung to the other side of her parent's room. A large cloaked witch like figure was standing next to the corpse of her father, "tisk tisk, murder? That's a big no, no! There is only one place evil little girls like you that have lost there blood innocence go, straight," the witch echoed out with a raspy voice, she cackled as she disappeared in a cloud of black smog only to re-appear right beside Esmeralda, "to hell," with that she lifted her clawed hand to strike.

Esmeralda jumped forward and rolled to stop the impact. She spun on the witch, whose hand was now entombed in the wall, "if im an evil girl I don't think im going to go out without a hitch," she mocked as she raised the knife, her hand somewhat shaking still. She ran towards the wall were her fathers sward rested. Now with two weapons she faced the witch.

The witch disappeared again and reappeared behind Esmeralda. Instantly she spun on the witch and slashed with the knife, forcing her to disappear again. She smiled at the demon, "that move was obvious, I can keep this up all night until the morning, then you'll have to leave me alone," she said holding her weapons tighter.

"Until morning you think," when Esmeralda smiled and nodded she continued in her annoying voice, "what makes you think I cant stand a lil sunlight?" she disappeared again and reappeared to Esmeralda's left, Esmeralda spun to her right. The witch sent her flying in the air, and appeared under her and threw her again making her hit the nearest wall. With another cackle, "do you really think you can keep this up for 4 more hours? Or even more?" she mocked and reappeared in front of the girl, her clawed hands stuck her arm playfully, a large gash appeared seconds later, "my boss never said in what manner you had to die," with another cackle she grabbed the girl and threw her again.

A smoke of red and the girl was graciously caught by a red clad half demon around 19, with white silver hair and a cheeky smile. On one hand he held Esmeralda and in the other he held a single black pistol, "and who said yah could start the party without me?" he said as he aimed for the witch. In a cloud of smoke she disappeared once again and reappeared beside him.

As soon as she was chose that spot the demon pointed his black pistol at her head and fired as soon and she landed. The witch screamed like a rabid banshee before melting into a pile of smoke.

"Yeah you better run bitch!" the white/silver haired man screamed with a note of ecstasy. The man softly placed Esmeralda on her parents bed and handed her a pure white pistol, "you might manna use that," he said before sitting beside her and dusting off his clothes.

The white pistol gleamed in the moonlight the drifted threw the open curtains. The gun seemed to be made from ivory, "I don't think I need this, s-she's, I-its gone now… isn't it?" she questioned.

"Look, if I know that whores bitch as well as I think I do, then im sure if he wants you, hell send more after you until he gets you,"

Her pale fingers clenched the handle of the sward she had gotten from the wall tighter, "w-who are you? Why are you helping me?" after a few seconds she spun on him, " What the fuck is going on?!" she screamed at the stranger.

His lips curled into a little smirk, "now I see why he likes you, you've defiantly got spark. Well my name is Dante, I came cause I can tell what that demon bastard is planning every now and again, and so for the past week I've been trying to get to you before he does. My time perception is a bit whacked; from such a long distance between the both of us, him being in hell and all, I have trouble telling when he is gonna strike, so I thought you were dead yesterday but came anyway," He leaned back on the bed looking at Esmeralda curiously as he talked, "and he wants you for his own purposes in hell, that's all I know," he ended with a shrug.

She looked horror struck, "so some evil demon or something wants me in hell for his weird twisted purposes?"

"Basically,"

She yelled at the man, "how can you be so calm? How do you know all this, something about a connection or something between the two of you? Why the fuck was I tricked into killing my father?" here she began to cry.

Dante sat up and held the shaking girl to his chest; "the reason im so calm is because I've been around this kinda stuff since I was born. The reason why I know this kinda stuff about that bitch's boss is because… Well we go back quite a while. And your last question, uh well I didn't know you killed your own dad, but it makes sense. V… he liked you because of your blood innocence and beauty, and well all blood innocent people go to heaven, all evildoers go to hell. So if you died you would go to heaven, now you'll go straight to hell for murder. So now demons will be sent to kill you so you go to hell quicker. So the best you can to is try to repent, or do everything you always wanted to do before your viciously murdered," he said casually.

"What the fuck is blood innocence?" she questioned, slowly calming down.

He sighed, "blood innocence means you've never killed anyone, well before you never killed anyone, now you've lost it, your going straight to hell for murder,"

Dante lifted his gun and shot straight behind Esmeralda, like he had predicted a swarm of demons began piling into the room. Esmeralda got to her feat a couple of seconds after Dante and began firing randomly at oncoming demons which seemed to die within the first shot and surprisingly she never needed to reload the gun. After a few minutes of slowly firing she realized this and just held down the trigger, shooting inhumanly fast. Once she got over the harsh recoil she began aiming more acutely at the demons.

As the swarm of demons began coming in faster she jumped backwards on the bed to give her more room to more and gleefully shot all around her. "Argh shit!" Dante called from within the masses. She lowered her gun and began to run forward. A slash from a massive sward and Dante jumped back onto the bed beside her, a bullet hole in the side of his head. He gave her a week smile and took the gun off her, "just for good measure, stay behind me," he said as nicely as he could.

As she started the hole began to bulge slightly before the bullet popped back out of his head and the hole closed.

She fell to the ground beside the bed as she feinted.

As she fell Dante smiled and jumped off the bed to her side. A quick flash and his body completely transformed into a demon form. Black and red leathery skin coated his body and massive bat like wings sprouted from his back.

He lifted his twin guns, and pulled on the trigger, hundreds of bullets were realized with in seconds. Within one minute of shooting his demon form faded and he returned to normal, only one demon was left.

The puppet stood on the opposite side of the bed and disappeared as soon as Dante noticed it. Its presence was completely lost, clearly returning to hell.

He lifted up the small woman in his arms and laid her properly on her parents blood stained bed.

He couldn't help but accept the constant reminder of the similarities between himself and his arch nemesis.

The young girl began to stir. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder just before she flew forward (or as far as Dante's hand would let her,) before she was flung back to the mattress by Dante's firm grip.

Her eyes softened when she saw Dante smiling down at her. She smiled back before her smiled dropped and she looked scared to death, "what are you? I shot you. WHAT ARE YOU!?" she screamed cracking from all the confusion.

Dante's smile wavered but went back to a solid smile, "well im glad to hear your happy im ok. And I wasn't going to pretend to fucking die for your mental health so my brother could get you all for himself, it'd be plain selfish," he noted in a matter of fact tone.

She snatched the black gun out of its holster and pointed it to Dante's head, "what the fuck is going on, you didn't explain my question and what the hell does your brother have to do with any of this?" she screamed shaking the gun at his head.

He smiled at the girl, she looked even more attractive when she was violent "well my twin brother if the asshole that is ordering those dip shit demons to try to kill you, and that basically explain both your questions," he said with another mischievous grin.

"You're a fucking demon?"

He grabbed the nose of his gun, she fired straight into his head, "well no actually, first off would you mind stop doing that? It kinda stings," he said whipping the gun out of her hands and holstering it once again, "and now, im not a butt fucking demon like the rest of them, im the son of a demon, and im half human. I train to kill all the bastards that cross over to our side of the world cause of it. So if you wanna try and kill me fine, but otherwise im just here to try to stop my asshole of a brother from getting his hands on you. Now if you don't mind I intend on keeping to my plan," he ended still looking into her soft eyes.

"Why are you helping me?"

He rolled his eyes, "man you ask a heap of fucking questions. The only reason why im helping you is because I don't want my brother getting what he wants. I want to be the biggest thorn in his spine in history so that asshole will finally come here and fight me," he added with a snarl.

They both sat there for a while as Esmeralda looked around the blood-soaked room, her eyes eventually setting on the corpse of her mother. "W-what… what do you think we should do?" she asked clearly not wanting to ask any more questions.

"You can change and sleep, then well get as far away from here as possible, maybe go to the city and try to keep those bastards away from you until you can repent, or go to hell if you don't want to," as he finished he stood and walked out of the room, leaving the girl with her dead parents.

During there travel, during the night Dante would teach her basic melee combat skills with a set of dagger she had in her house. She was still an amateur but her skills were slightly improving.

She had also started having dreams she never used to have. She blamed the stress of it all, but it was getting hard to ignore. She would dream of Dante, well not Dante but what she assumed Dante's twin would look like. He had the same white/silver hair and vibrant blue eyes. He had a more sedated and sometimes sadistic facial expressions, and wore more elegant clothing than the open jacket Dante wore, and his clothing was blue instead of Dante's blood red. She always woke up feeling comfortable and secure. In her dreams he called himself Vergil, and she called him that in turn. She felt as though this man, demon whatever he was, was as harmless as Dante, and didn't want to hurt her.

She had also noticed a large blue scab and bruise on her ankle. Even since the night she had met Dante she had noticed it on her ankle and after a week it was just getting darker.

After one week of traveling horseback, Dante and Esmeralda were finally in the city of London. Tall buildings of steel reached to the tips of the murky sky. Having never been to the big city Esmeralda was flabbergasted at the site.

A strong hand whipped across her mouth and she was yanked into an alleyway. She drew a dagger and spun around on the thing that grabbed her only to be confronted by Dante.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" she almost yelled. After one week with Dante she was more confident and rude.

"Shut the fuck up, if you haven't noticed there is no sound around here, it's the fucking city and it's silent as death. Some things up," he said as he pushed her away. "Stay here for a bit ill check it out," and before she even responded he turned away from her and walked out of the ally way, only turning back once to say, "keep it down and don't get yourself killed,"

With a small sigh she dropped to her knees and sat in the cold ally way. For around 10 minutes nothing happened. With a small growl she got to her feet and turned to the opening when she heard multiple gunshots and the sound of steel hitting steel.

She herd a man scream, the a red blur skid past the front of the alleyway, ebony flying down the alleyway the only thing still visible of the red clad half demon was his black boots, green/brown leather pants and a small amount of his red cloak. She grabbed the now familiar gun and pulled out one of her daggers as she ran for the opening of the alleyway.

As she reached the base she spun around to see a number of demons she had never seen approaching. She fired until every one of the hit the floor as nothing but a pile of smoke.

She spun around to see Dante battered and beaten on the ground. She ran to his side and lifted him into a soft hug.

"Esmeralda," he said in a week voice, a small smile on his lips.

"Save your strength, I can help you!" she screamed as she laid him back on the ground and pulled out some bandages from her backpack.

A small croak dripped from his lips, "no, don't bother, I-im a goner." After a few seconds when Esmeralda began to cry, "I never thought you'd come in handy so much" he gave a week laugh "don't get yourself killed before, you can repent,"

Here eyes went wide as Dante went limp in her arms, "Dante, Dante! I can't do this without you! Im going to die!" she screamed and began to cry on top of Dante's corpse.

She screamed out in pain and shot up into a seating position. She looked down and saw a broadsword sticking out of her chest.

Her fingers went to the sward as warm blood soaked her shirt. Tears fell from her eyes as the sward was pulled viciously from her chest. She couldn't feel anything, as she slowly got colder. Her eyes began to un-focus as she fell on top of Dante's corpse, holding her wound as tears fell from her eyes.

Strong arms spun he onto her back, all she could make out was a red and white blur in front of her. "Esmeralda!" Dante yelled as he shook her trying to force her to wake up. He noticed his smiling dead body on the ground beside him as tears of his own spilled down on her.

"Vergil," he cursed as he looked back at the girl in her arms. She looked confused but only for a second as her face slowly dropped and she fell limp in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The black haired beauty groggily opened her vibrant green eyes as though she slowly woke from a deep sleep. Everything around her was pitch black, and she seemed like she was floating on a soft, warm bed. After a few seconds of blinking and still seeing nothing before her but blackness she sat up. A torch flickered on, a light blue flame lighting her surroundings. 

Even though the light was dull and soft she still looked away from it with a small hiss. She looked to her hands and noticed a pitch black silk below her. On her legs she had a black blanket with red lace lightly over the top like a veil, and she was in a four-poster bed.

She was on a gothic decorated room. There was one mirror on the far side of the room; the walls were painted black with red curtains around each corner. There was a canvas painting of a single family along one of the walls. She slipped out of her bed and walked to it, soft red carpet below her feet. She didn't even notice the long blood red nightgown she wore.

When she reached the painting she saw a family of four. The eldest man looked to be in his 30's max, he wore a black velvet shirt and a red jacket with blue hems. He had white silver hair to his jaw line pulled back into a rough ponytail. He had a sweet smile and bright blue eyes with one hand on one of his sons, and the other around the mother. The mother looked to be in her late 20's or early 30's and had long white blonde hair pulled over one shoulder, and a genuine smile plastered on her face, lighting up her blue eyes. She wore a long blue dress with red trims, a lot like the fathers clothing, with both her hands on one of her sons shoulders.

The son she was holding was an exact twin of the one next to him, both looked around 12. He had hair the same length and color as his fathers that ended at around his jaw line and a cheeky grin on his lips that seemed all too familiar, and he wore a similar outfit to his father, but was plain red and black. His twin had noticeable personality differences just by his appearance. His hair was pushed back out of his face. Although his face was the exact same as his twin with the same pale completion, he had a more sophisticated and calm smile on his face. He wore a dark blue velvet outfit with white and black trimmings. It seemed like a happy family.

The two twins seemed so familiar. She lifted her hand and touched the face of the one in blue. The picture rippled as she pulled her hand away afraid of having broke it. The image stayed the same, but the men in the picture changed. The father now had black-scaled skin, with tints of blue and red along them, with spikes along his shoulders and two coming from his forehead, and long black leathery wings sprouting from his back. He seemed to be less cheerful, his eyes on his wife who was still a smiling human.

The two twins stayed with there normal facial expression but both had transformed. Both were identical though one had red and black leathery skin and the other blue and black. They had the same features as their father but a lot smaller and less developed.

She felt as though she should be afraid of such a drastic change but she couldn't help but feel as though it was normal.

"One happy family," a voice said from behind her. She spun around to see the blue clad boy behind her.

She started wringing her fingers, "umm, im sorry this is your house, I just woke up here," she couldn't seem to look in the bright blue eyes, "umm I should go," she ran past the man who made no attempt to stop her, only watched her as she ran past him.

She flung open the large gothic door to be met by a blood red stained sky, black plains of rocks and boulders, large red rocks forming a large passageway into deep into the heart of, were ever she was. Beasts great and small walked around normally, creatures that resembled dragons, deformed things that seemed like everyday things like horses, turned out to be winged, fanged and spiked. After a few minutes of taking in her surroundings she closed the doors, her still inside wherever she was, her mouth gaping open.

She turned around to see the white haired man just smiling at her, "umm, is there a back way out or something?" she asked still quite confused.

The man laughed, "oh Esmeralda, it is good to meet you," he said with a clear tint of joy behind his words. When her face twisted into a confused look her continued, "oh that's right, I am sorry I completely forgot about your memory. You see when someone is sent here they remember little to nothing. If you wish I can restore your memories," he said kindly to the girl.

"I don't need you to restore my memories, I didn't loose anything I know who I am, and you just don't know me. That's right, you must have me confused with someone else," she tried to reassure herself.

He smiled and crossed his arms, "hmm perhaps. Well let me introduce myself, I am Vergil, son of Sparda. And you are?"

She smiled politely, "nice to meet you... Vergil son of Sparda... I am… umm." After a few seconds of chewing her tongue, she realized that she really didn't know who she was, "ok fine if you think you can restore my memories then by all chance do so," she said trying to sound in control.

Vergil only smiled. He walked up to Esmeralda who started to look around for an exit afraid of what Vergil might be planning. She briefly looked into his azure eyes, only to realize she couldn't look away, she didn't want to look away.

Once the distance between them was closed Vergil lent down and kissed the girl. Suddenly a flash of light swept over her, she remembered everything, her parent's death, Dante her savior Dante's corpse, her suicide over Dante's corpse, the real Dante holding her as she died.

"You bastard!" she screamed as she pulled away from the kiss, "its all your fault! Why would you do this? You did all this useless shit, but you made me kill my father, you made me kill myself! You fucked me over so bad you asshole just so I would go to hell for you! Why the fuck would you do this shit to me?" she screamed as she stalked around the room.

Vergil watched on as she ranted around his room, "Esmeralda, please hear me out," once she stopped in front of his family portrait and just stared quietly into it, softly she touched Dante's face, the portrait returning to their human forms. With her arms folded he continued, "The truth is I love you," with a fake, 'ha!' as his only response he continued, "I've been alone down here for so long, and I saw you, and I know its selfish, but I needed someone here for me. You were the most beautiful thing id ever seem, and I just wanted someone like my father had my mother. I wanted someone to actually except me for who I was, someone to love me."

It was the corniest thing she had ever heard, and for the ruler of hell she wanted to kick his ass. She wasn't sure if that train of thought came from being around Dante for so long, or from her own mind. Part of her was screaming, _"Kill the stupid demon!"_ and the other half as saying softly_, "I know how he feels,"_

She could hear the soft footfalls of his boots behind her. Once they stopped, after a few seconds he placed his hand on her shoulder, "im sorry for al the hurt I caused you, I really am, but please just give me a chance,"

"That bastard," Dante mused for the umpteenth time before he held his mothers silver necklace before him, the blood red ruby glistening in the light of the setting sun. He pressed his thumb on the sword on his back, a large drop of blood pooled from the wound. He rubbed his blood on the stone and held it before him once again. The amulet lifted itself up off Dante's palm and began to slowly rotate. Dante crossed his arms as he watched the amulet do its job. Sparks of red and blue electricity began to explode from the ruby center eventually getting brighter, fasted and more of them until an archway way formed from the element. After a few seconds the archway became a solid marble archway, a black mist swirling from within it.

He sighed and mumbled something about, 'annoying damsel in distress,' and 'bastard brother, not on my watch' before he stepped into the portal. As soon as his whole body way safely inside the doorway he snatched his amulet from before him, and the doorway behind him snapped closed. Dante squeezed the amulet and closed his bright blue eyes.

When he opened them he was in a dry plain with nothing but black, cleanly cut grass and large boulders that occasionally formed a mountain or two. Small caves were occasionally cut threw the rock. Every-were was, black, red, white or blue, the colors of his father Sparda, first ruler of hell.

With a spark of lightning he transformed into his demon form, not wanting to draw any unneeded attention to himself. These days his demon form was almost as formed as his fathers was. He had the same spiked wings, and his face still resembled his own, but when Sparda chose to go into full demon form he would become a massive beast completely unrecognizable.

Dante jumped into the sky and began to fly towards his old home, "home sweet home," he hissed as he remembered his childhood here. Dark beasts of large and small, some winged, most only scaled were nothing but insignificant black spots that melded in with the dark surroundings.

Within a few seconds he reached the dark gothic door that was his previously. He pulled his hand behind him and ran a single finger over his sward, rebellion. He pushed the lock on the door, his blood dripping into the small whole before his finger healed.

Dante pushed open the doors to lead into the corridor he knew all two well. With a small sigh and a couple more mumbles about the girl and his brother he started of towards the master bedroom. There was no way Vergil wouldn't have taken her there until she woke up.

After a minute or two he stepped into his parents old room.

"Holy shit, what the fuck?" Dante stood in the doorway. Esmeralda wore a blue knee-high dress and had Vergil pinned against the back wall with her legs wrapped around his waist.

Esmeralda's lips broke from Vergil's without looking behind her, "Get out," after a small moan from the boy she began kissing him once again.

Again Dante yelled, "what the fuck!"

"Fuck off," an annoyed Vergil growled still not looking away from the beauty in his arms. Esmeralda began to undress the blue clad demon in her arms as he held her too him. Extremely annoyed at being ignored Dante raised ivory and fired a single shot next to Vergil's head causing him to drop Esmeralda, both spun with venom pouring from their eyes as they bore into Dante. Esmeralda's stern glare bore into Dante while his brother's gaze softened as he smiled.

After a minute or two, Vergil stood beside Esmeralda, but neither Esmeralda or Dante moved, "now little brother, do you mind leaving we were in the middle of something," Dante jumped at his brothers voice and turned to his twin.

Straightening himself, Dante spun around ivory before returning it to its holster, "well I guess you've got everything under control brother," he said with clear distaste.

Again Esmeralda spoke up, her anger still prominent in her voice, "if you don't mind Dante, I don't need you help any more," she said, standing straight as well. Vergil took a step towards her, making Dante flinch in a protective manner. Vergil wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, not once letting his blue eyes leave Dante's.

Without a word Dante turned around and walked back through the door, before leaving its sight completely he turned once more, to look at his brother, only to see Esmeralda turn in his arms and resume their previous position.

Storming out of the castle the first demon that crossed his path he plunged rebellion through its head before flying into the air in his demon form on a wild killing spree, killing anything inhuman in his path.


End file.
